Outside In
by Gemtail
Summary: Riley settles into life in San Fransokyo after she and her family somehow appear in this alternate world. They appeared here right on her birthday no less. But, having dealt with a move once before, they actually settle in pretty well with the help of Aunt Cass. Riley is even the captain of her new hockey team. But, someone knew of their existence and they were too curious.


**This story... Well I ship these two!  
**

* * *

I sat at the edge of my bed, petting a white German shepherd puppy named Shadow. My parents got him to keep me company ever since we came here. I am Riley Andersen. I am the captain of the local hockey team and I had just arrived here a month ago in this new world. Would that be the right word for this place? More like alternate world. San Fransokyo is definitely not the city I was used to back in my original world. I never did have much time to cry over the move. Mom and dad figured out how to fit in this world pretty quickly so I won't complain too much. I do miss my boyfriend sometimes but I guess he and I were having difficulties before coming here. We were working through something, he nearly broke up with me because I wasn't 'punk' enough for him. I realize now that his reason for wanting to break up was very petty. If I ever get back to him, I think I'd break up with him first if he hasn't moved on already.

"Riley, it's almost time for school! Your father and I will be out of town! Go to the coffee shop down the street. My friend, Cass, is going to keep an eye on you until tomorrow." her mom said.

My mom has been going to that coffee shop since the day we got here. She always talks about her friend, Cass. My mom always jokes about setting me up with her nephew, Hiro. I've been home alone before but then, that was when we lived in San Francisco. This is either a ploy to try setting me up with Hiro or my mom is still very unsure about this place.

"Mom, I'm not five. I can look after myself. I just turned 14 a week ago." I said.

"Riley, this is a new world. We don't know enough about it for me to leave you home alone." Mom said.

"Kids on my team are able to be left home alone for a day. Is this a ploy to set me up with Hiro?" I asked accusingly.

Mom hesitates and I know now that that's part of the reason but she glared at me.

"Riley, as much as I like Hiro, that is one of the last reasons why I want you to stay with Cass. We don't know anything about this place. And anyway, maybe you should worry about boys when we've settled in more. Don't worry, she'll look after Shadow, too. We'll take him over there before he leaves. Oh my gosh! Look at the time! You better get to the bus before you're too late! Go now! Out!" Mom said, shoving my backpack into my arms and pushing me out of the room.

I bolted down the stairs, past the kitchen, grabbing a dry pancake on my way out to eat while I'm on my way to the bus. I got to the bus stop right on time and sat in the back with some of my teammates. We'll be having our first home game next week come to think of it. We passed the coffee shop on our way to school where I caught a glimpse of what looked like a giant marshmallow man following a boy with dark hair. Huh... I look at him more and we lock eyes for a sec. Well he's kind of cute but what is that thing that's following him? I look back over the seat at him and he stared after the bus as well.

"Oooh! You're into the robot nerd?" One of my teammates said, elbowing me.

"What?" I asked.

"That was Hiro Hamada. He's super smart. He's actually already in college." She said.

"What?! But isn't he our age, Celeste?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he is. My mom also sees him at the coffee shop and I've visited him before. He's really cute but also... a huge nerd. I couldn't understand half the things he talked about. He's not big into sports, can't even talk to him about school unless you want to be confused, and he gets awkward if you try talking about something other than robots or science stuff. You're better off not trying to befriend him. He's too... smart?" Celeste said.

"Oh the nerd boy? Yeah, don't waste your time with him. He's just a huge, weird nerd that's full of himself. Probably thinks he's better than all of us." Another teammate, Helen, said.

"You're one to talk, Helen. Didn't you try dating him once?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah and it was a waste of time. He kept talking about all these things that I didn't get nor could I get even when he tried explaining them. He made me feel like an idiot." Helen said, glaring out the window.

Helen is a hothead and just barely eligible to be in sports as far as her grades go. She's just barely passing her classes mostly because her dad is the principle and every other teacher is afraid to fail her. She's also one of the better athletes on the team but if you're not on her good side, you're better off not trying to be on the ice with her. She only gets a low C at best and is nearly failing math and science. Should I really be that surprised that someone like Hiro is infuriating for her?

And then there's Celeste. She's a really nice girl and does decently in her classes. Though she's no top notch straight A student, she keeps a B average. She is a little more soft spoken and plays as a voice of reason on the team. She's also a hard worker on the team and always practices the hardest and plays harder. She is another one of the best players on the team. But she lacks aggression and can easily get pushed around. She can also push herself a little too hard sometimes and falls asleep while studying.

Now me, I keep my grades straight As and, as the team captain, I'd say I'm a pretty good hockey player. I am like a middle ground as far as Helen and Celeste are when it comes to playing: I am an aggressive player but by no means a total hothead like Helen. I practice hard but I won't push myself. I keep the team focused and fired up. If there's issues, I'll do my best to resolve them among the team but I know better than to all out take over the role of the coach, I can't handle everything, especially if Helen has a personal vendetta against someone on the team. Yeah, our coach is better off taking care of that one. I'd rather not risk Helen challenging me. She used to be captain before me in previous years but mostly because she's used to getting her way and her dad has a strong influence. I took over as captain mainly because of my grades: her father couldn't argue because of that. I was skilled enough and smart enough to take the role. Luckily, Helen doesn't hold it against me but she does hold it against the coach. Heck! Our coach is the only one with guts to stand up against her father but that's because they're old friends with a love hate relationship: they argue but usually, coach knows best and gets his way. Whoever is morally right usually wins their fights.

"So, are we going to hang out after practice?" Celeste asked.

"No, I have to stay over at someone else's house while my parents are out." I answered.

"Aww..." Celeste said.

"Don't worry, we can hang out next weekend." I assured her.

"Okay." Celeste said with a smile.

Helen still glared out the window. I got the feeling she had a huge crush on Hiro because ever since he came up in the conversation, she had been quiet this whole time. That's why I didn't say I was staying at Cass's house. Helen gets jealous too easily.

* * *

I felt exhausted after practice but satisfied with how everything went. Everyone did their best and Helen didn't send anyone to the nurse. You know it's a good practice when Helen doesn't hurt anyone... which is kind of a sad way to look at it. Back home, she would have been booted from the team ASAP regardless of whose kid she was. Helen may be nice to me but she's not a nice person. Anyway, I got dropped off at the bus stop and I waved goodbye to my friends. I walked to the coffee shop down the street as the rest of the world bustled by. I soon walked into the shop.

"Hello, Cass?" I called.

"Coming!" A voice behind the counter said.

Cass then came out and saw me.

"Oh! You must be Riley! I heard so much about you!" Cass said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you, too." I said, shaking her hand.

Shadow barked from upstairs when he realized it was me.

"Can you please go take him out or something. I'm used to cats, not dogs." She said.

"Oh okay! I'm coming, Shadow!" I said, running up the stairs.

Shadow greeted me from a puppy pen. He had already chewed his toys to shreds and I giggled, knowing that he probably caused a lot of trouble. I'll have to come back and clean up the mess after I take him outside. Luckily he's house trained. Cass came up the stairs after just closing the cafe.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the room with Hiro. There's a room divider but we just recently did something with Tadashi's old space. When I heard your parents were going to be away for awhile, I decided to keep a bed in there. Just don't snoop around Hiro's stuff too much and make sure Shadow doesn't get into anything." Cass said.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. Come on, Shadow, let's go outside." I said, picking him up out of the pen.

I took Shadow outside to go pee and then I went back into the house. Cass was in the kitchen making something to eat. I played with Shadow in the living room while she made dinner. Then, the door open and closed downstairs.

"We're home!" Hiro called.

"Alright! I'm making dinner!" Cass called.

Shadow barked and ran down the stairs.

"Whoa! We got a dog?!" He asked in surprise.

"No, he's only visiting." Cass said.

"Shadow, come!" I called.

Shadow bolted back up the stairs with Hiro right behind him. I giggled as Shadow jumped in my lap and licked my face.

"Oh! Hiro, this is Riley! She'll be staying with us for the weekend. I've told you this." Cass said.

"Hello." I greeted with a smile as Shadow squirmed in my lap.

"Oh hi! Umm..." he said, suddenly awkward.

Awkward was right, he was flustered. But then, I remember my mom saying he used to get bullied by kids his age. I wouldn't be surprised if he still does.

"I don't bite." I chuckled.

He walked over to Cass quickly while Baymax shuffled up to me.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant." He said with a wave.

"Um, hello." I said, getting up and walking over to investigate the robot.

"You didn't tell me Riley was a girl." He hissed under his breath.

"What? Riley is... okay, I guess captain of the hockey team does sound like a guy thing. But she's a perfectly reasonable girl and I doubt she'll give you any trouble. She's typically good with other kids her age no matter how different they are. She's not going to bully you." Cass said.

"Th-that's not what I'm worried about!" He said, flustered.

"I can hear you." I said, while looking at Baymax.

"Would you like me to scan you?" He asked.

"Scan me? Sure?" I said.

"Scan complete. I detect muscle soreness throughout your body, minor bruising on your left shin, and a scrape on your right elbow. Recommended treatment: rest. Pain medication is optional. Would you like me to spray your elbow?" He asked.

"Um... okay." I said, letting the robot look at my elbow.

He sprayed my elbow with some kind of spray from his finger.

"Heh! Cool. Anyway, I'm a tough girl. I've come back from hockey practice worse than this. I think I'll be okay now. Thanks." I said.

"You are very welcome. What is your name if I may I ask?" Baymax asked.

"I'm Riley. Riley Andersen." I said with a smile.

"Riley, it is very nice to meet you." He said.

I will never get used to being in this world so long as there's technology like this around. I was in awe of this guy. Maybe it's because I'm so new to this world but my interest in Baymax did not get past Hiro. My interest surprised him. Cass nudged him forward.

"Go on. It's not like she has cooties. She seems interested enough, why not tell her a bit about Baymax?" Cass said with a smile.

So Hiro, with a gulp, approached. He's worse than Jordan was when he first approached me. All the same, it was adorable. So Hiro timidly explained to me some things about Baymax.

"Well, um..." He began.

I got the feeling it was better to ask questions than to have him tell me right off the bat.

"Why does he look like a giant marshmallow?" I asked Hiro.

"He's supposed to look as non threatening as possible so that he doesn't scare anyone." Hiro said.

I poke Baymax's belly and then pushed my face against it to look at the inside of him.

"Huh, so he does have something in there." I said.

"Yeah, it's a carbon fiber skeleton. He originally had a lithium ion battery but I replaced it with battery that charges faster." Hiro said.

"So did you make him?" I asked.

"This one, yes but the first person to make Baymax was my brother. His last body got lost but luckily his microchip was with me." Hiro said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Should I have asked?" I asked.

Hiro shrugs.

"It happened. Can't really do anything about it but it's fine. Baymax still helps people out and stuff." Hiro said.

"Heheh, could probably use him the next time Helen has it out for someone on the team. Luckily she didn't hurt anyone today." I said.

"Helen who?" Hiro asked.

"Helen Matthews. She gets away with too much, I swear. Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeeaaaaaaah... she was... well... not very nice." Hiro said.

"I didn't think your experience with her would have been that great. She said you confused the heck out of her but I'm not surprised. She barely does well in classes and that's mostly because all other teachers are too afraid to fail her. You'd think with her being the principal's kid, he'd be more strict with her. She's nice to me but she's not a very nice person." I said.

"That's for sure." Hiro said.

Shadow climbed on Hiro's leg and he looked down at him.

"May I?" he asked.

"Go ahead." I said.

Hiro picked him up and Shadow licked his face enthusiastically. Hiro laughed and Shadow squirmed in his arms to be let down so Hiro put him down. Shadow bolted around them both energetically.

"He's a ball of energy, isn't he?" Hiro said.

"Yep. He keeps me on my toes but he's a good boy." I said.

"Not really! Do you know how fast he chews things?! I had to put him in a pen all day!" Cass said.

"He's also teething." I laughed.

Suddenly, I heard a tiny squeak and looked down to see Shadow had chewed a hole into Baymax's foot.

"Shadow, no! Bad!" I scolded.

"Don't worry about it. It's an easy fix." Hiro said.

"He still needs to learn." I said, pulling him away from Baymax.

"Dinner is ready! Come eat!" Cass said from the kitchen.

"Coming." Hiro and I said at the same time.

* * *

Hiro never imagined he would see Riley in the cafe, much less his own house. He noticed her the day she moved into town and would see her go by every day either to the dog park or to school on the bus. He did not know her name at the time, he just thought she was cute. Of course, Aunt Cass noticed his obvious attraction and would jab him.

"I'm good friends with her mom. Maybe I could set you two up?" She would say.

"What?! No! I got homework to do! I don't need a girlfriend! I'm only fourteen!" He'd say.

Aunt Cass would roll her eyes and laugh or say something.

"You know, you are old enough to go on dates and stuff. Besides, it's not like you guys have to do adult stuff. Didn't you try to date Helen?" She asked.

"That was a disaster!" Hiro said.

"Well Helen wasn't exactly a nice girl. I know this girl. She's different." Cass told him.

"That's not what I'm afraid of." He would say.

"Afraid? So you do like this girl!" Cass would say and Hiro would blush.

Having her in the house made him on edge. He wanted to make a good impression and was surprised that she was fascinated with Baymax and even technology in general. She looked at everything like it was so new to her, as if she just discovered something new with everything he showed her. He stayed up with her all night telling her about things that she was curious about. She never stopped asking questions and Hiro was more than happy to explain. Riley was by no means a science nerd nor would she major in it but nevertheless, she was fascinated. And her fascination was what made Hiro grow to like her even more. She joked around and always wore a bright smile. She was just so happy and optimistic and even if she didn't understand something entirely, she was glad someone at least knew. Riley eventually passed out on Tadashi's old bed from exhaustion, that day's hockey practice finally catching up to her. Hiro stared at her and he knew he had it bad. Shadow jumped up onto the bed and fell asleep next to her as Hiro exited his room. He closed the divider between their rooms before walking downstairs, a smile on his face. Aunt Cass grinned when she saw him.

"So, getting along with her, loverboy? I knew you two would get along. So what do you think?" Aunt Cass asked.

"She's awesome! She's actually interested in everything I have to say! And she doesn't even try to make fun of me or doesn't even seem bored. She actually wants to know this stuff. It's like everything is so new to her. And she actually likes it... I never thought that someone like her would be even remotely interested in this stuff. She's also funny and smart. Maybe not smart like me but... she wants to understand it and that's more than what most people I've dealt with would give me... people at our age anyway." Hiro said.

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of. I knew you and Riley would get along. I'm especially glad for her, too. She just moved here last month and while she has her teammates at school, her parents worry about how she'll fit in with everyone. She seems to be doing fine though but they always worry for some reason. You'd think they moved countries with how they behave. She even had a boyfriend when they left." Cass said.

Hiro's heart sank when he heard that. Does that mean she's with him.

"Oh don't worry, Hiro. She's not with him anymore. He actually tried breaking up with her for a petty reason. She wasn't punk enough apparently. According to her parents, she's over him. I don't blame her either. Never date a man with such petty ideals for a girl. But, then again, it's such a fourteen year old way of thinking that I'm not surprised." Aunt Cass says.

"So you think I have a chance?" Hiro asked.

"I think, as long as you're yourself, she'll be yours in no time." Aunt Cass said.

They then heard a commotion upstairs. Riley then walked downstairs and into the bathroom. She then peaked downstairs.

"You guys are still up?" She asked with a yawn.

"I was just getting ready for bed. Hiro and I were just talking is all. You should probably go to bed, too, young man." She told him.

"Yeah, night Aunt Cass." He said, following Riley up the stairs.

Riley went back to the bed and flopped down onto it with a stretch. Hiro found himself staring at her again.

"Night, Hiro." She said warmly as she curled up to sleep.

"Night, Riley." He said, turning off his lamp and going to bed himself.

However, as Riley laid there, she started remembering her old home in San Francisco and Minnesota. Her old team and friends... and Jordan. She may know it's for the best that her and Jordan would probably break up if she ever went back but she still couldn't help but miss having someone to lean against and to go to for support at a time like this. While Riley always wants to remain optimistic no matter what life throws her way, there's only so much she could take. A tear fell down the side of her face but then she decided to think of something else: Hiro.

Hiro was a cool guy and he was smart. He wasn't a snob, he did try to explain things so that she could understand and she did for the most part. He was nice and though awkward, it was adorable. He could probably help her with her math homework but it would probably bore him come to think of it. He was also doing something no one else could do without it looking dumb: introducing her to the technology of the world. Her friends always deadpanned her and jabbed at her if there was commonplace technology she didn't know and if she just said something like 'my parents couldn't afford it' it would still earn weird looks. Hiro was more than happy to explain new things to her no matter how commonplace but she doesn't realize that a lot of his gadgets and technology aren't really household items. But it did also blend in with a lot of the things she didn't know about. He wasn't wrong about everything being a new discovery. Everything about this world was so new. Her sheer curiosity enchanted him.

A new personality island formed in her head, one to incorporate this world and at it's center: Hiro and Baymax. Though trapped in this new world, Riley finally came to terms with being here: maybe as long as she has them, everything will be alright.

But her optimism is threatened, as a new drama with her parents started... all because someone knew about their existance.

* * *

 **That's that for tonight. Enjoy.**


End file.
